


Is Shaggy A Little?

by Rockstaragorn



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, fear wetting, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockstaragorn/pseuds/Rockstaragorn
Summary: If you like Velma, don't read this.The gang has a dynamic. Fred and Daphne, both 18, are the loving parents. Velma, 17, is the bratty teenage daughter who's tired of everyone. Shaggy, 19, is really young. Scooby is a caring big brother.Chapter 1: This is how everyone deals with Shaggy wetting the bed.Chapter 2: Rewind to when the gang first found out about his bedwetting.Chapter 3: Shaggy finds out about ABDL.Chapter 4: Shaggy talks to Fred.Chapter 5: Wetting while awake.Chapter 6: Why horror movies suck!Chapter 7: Big brother Scooby-DooChapter 8: Another Talk with FredChapter 9: DistractedChapter 10: Halloween Haunted HouseChapter 11: You and ShaggyChapter 12: Night AfterChapter 13: Bladder InfectionChapter14: Taking Care of the Bladder Infection





	1. Out of Pull-ups

The gang is staying the night in a nice cabbin they found. Only problem? There's only one big bed and not much floor space. Daphne and Velma sleep on the outside edges . Fred sleeps next to Daph and Shaggy is next to Velma. Good thing their relationship ended on good terms. Scooby is curled up at the foot of the bed. 

Shaggy jolts upright, awakening from a nightmare with tears of fear in his eyes. That's when he notices an all-too-familiar wetness spreading underneath him. The tears start to fall as he realizes everyone will get wet from it.

"Shaggy!" Velma says, annoyed. He turns his terrified, tear filled eyes to her. "You just had to wet the bed tonight, didn't you? Where are your pull-ups?!" Shaggy ran out of pull-ups last night, but he couldn't speak.

"Velma, leave him alone," Fred defends, he and Daphne having woken up from the younger girl's harsh tone. "He can't help it." Fred pulls Shaggy into a hug. 

"Are you out of your protection, Shaggy?" Daphne asks sweetly. Shaggy nods into Fred's chest. Fred rubs the older boy's back. 

Scooby, who had woken up when he heard Shaggy first start wetting and had been watching everything, walks up and nuzzles his best friend, sort of wrapping himself around the human's back in attempt to protect him from Velma. It's not Velma would ever physically hurt Shaggy... except that one time she tried to take both of their brains, but she was hypnotized then, - but Shaggy is afraid of her when stuff like this happens. 

"Velma, you want to come with me? We can find a store that's opened all night and buy more," Daphne offers. Velma rolls her eyes, but nods. "Good luck," Fred says while Scooby says "Re careful," as Dapne grabs the keys to the Mystery Machine and the girls head out after cleaning up. 

An hour and a half later, Shaggy is clean and dry in a pull-up and a cute pajama onsie (like the ones they sell at Wal-Mart for adults) that Daphne insisted on buying him and the bed is dry thanks to Fred and Scooby flipping the mattress and changing the sheets. They all get back in bed, except this time, Scooby is beside Shaggy and Velma is in a perfectly her-size space on the floor with a bunch of blankets Daphne bought for her. They all sleep soundly the rest of the night, though Shaggy may or may not have woken up with a soaked pull-up the next morning.


	2. The Gang Finds Out

After they all started solving mysteries together, it didn't take long for the gang to find out Shaggy had bladder control issues.

They were in Daphne's room, staying up all night going over clues for the case they were on. Shaggy kept falling asleep momentarily and waking back up. Within an hour, though, he fell asleep completely. 

Nobody noticed Shaggy had fallen asleep. That is until they heard a soft hissing noise. Fred looked up to see a puddle spreading out from under Shaggy and into Daphne's carpet. Daphne was a little worried about her floor, but much more worried about her friend. Velma was the one to wake him up. 

"Shaggy, I... think you had an accident..." she said awkwardly. Shaggy blinked tiredly, still mostly asleep and not knowing what was going on. Once he noticed the wetness around him, he felt tears in his eyes. 

"L-like, I'm sorry, Daph... guys..." Shaggy whimpered, lips trembling. Daphne got up from where she was sitting and hugged him. 

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay?" Daphne said sweetly. Shaggy nodded, starting to sob. "Hey, why don't you go get cleaned up? Freddy, you know where the restroom is, right? Can you show him? Velma and I will take care of this." She gestured to the mess on the floor. Fred nodded and got up, helped Shaggy up, and then led him to the nearest restroom. 

Daphne and Velma cleaned the carpet the best they could and then Daphne snuck into her brother's room to borrow some clothes for Shaggy. She also crept into her little sister's room to get a pull-up. It might be a little small, but hopefully it would help. When she knocked on the restroom door and explained what she was doing, Shaggy told her it was unlocked, so she placed the clothes on the counter and slipped back out. 

Shaggy wanted to stay in this shower for the rest of his life. No wonder he never had any friends before. He probably lost the three he just started to get to know, now. Yeah, they got passed his constant eating and his cowardlyness and the fact that they all seem smarter than him, but now on top of all that, they know he's a bedwetter? Who would put up with that? He felt a fresh wave of tears fall from his eyes. He tried to clear his head of those thoughts and calm himself down. His environmental conscious was berating him for wasting this much water already. He quickly finishes his shower and gets out. 

When Shaggy saw the little girl's pull-up, he almost completely broke down again. He put it on nonetheless. It fit well enough since he's so thin. Then he put on Daphne brother's clothes. The guy seemed to be a little shorter than Shaggy, but he had more meat on his bones, so it kind of evened out. 

Fred was waiting for Shaggy near the restroom. Daph had a huge house and it was easy to get lost and they all decided Shaggy was much too vulnerable at the moment to be left to fend for himself. 

"Hey! Feel any better?" the blond asked cheerfully. 

"Like, yeah," the taller boy lied. He felt worse now that he's been alone with his thoughts. "...Um... thanks." Fred didn't say anything, just wrapped an arm around Shaggy as they continued to walk. 

Shaggy was all to conscious of the pull-up crinkling at his every move. If Fred noticed, he didn't say anything. Shaggy's relief was short lived though, because as soon as they walked into Daphne's room, the girls bombarded him with questions. 

"Are you okay?" "What happened?" "Does this happen often?" The girl's asked questions one after another until Shaggy just started crying again. He didn't want to answer. He couldn't answer. He would loose his friends. One by one, Fred, Daphne, and Velma hugged him until they were in a big group hug. 

"Shaggy, it's okay," Daphne said, rubbing his arm. 

"Yeah, we know you wouldn't do it on purpose," Velma soothed. 

Shaggy couldn't calm down. He was on the verge of a panic attack. He couldn't breathe. He started hyperventilating, all the while still sobbing. 

"Shaggy!" Fred was alarmed, but kept his voice even, kind. He and the girls backed up, though he held Shaggy upright at arm's length. "Hey, deep breaths, alright? In, 2, 3, 4, 5," he inhaled, "and out, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7." They stayed like this until Shaggy started breathing properly and calmed down most of the way. 

"L-like, I-I'm s-s-sorry," he apologized to everyone. "I... I'll leave. Daphne, I'll wash thes-" 

"Wait! You don't have to leave!" Daphne stops him. 

"Yeah. It's been a long night, anyway. I was going to suggest we all get some sleep," Fred said. 

"There are plenty of rooms here. You can each have your own if you want!" Daphne offered cheerfully. 

"Y-you dont... But, I... I wet the bed...," Shaggy protested quietly, not believing that they still want him around. 

"We know you did," Daphne said, having thought he was speaking in the past tense. "Is okay. It was an accident." 

How was he supposed to tell them now?! Might as well rip the Band-Aid off, so to speak. "N-no, l-like e-every n-n-night..." If Shaggy had looked up, he would have seen nothing but empathy on the faces of the people he thought were ready to stop being his friends. 

"Shag?" Fred asked softly, drawing the older boy's attention back away from the floor. 

"It's okay," Daphne said. 

"Everyone has something to be embarrassed about," Velma said. "This is nothing we can't handle. 

Shaggy felt tears dripping down his cheeks, but this time for a different reason. They were tears of joy. "So, like, we can still be friends?" he asked hopefully. Everyone vocalized their consent and they had another group hug. This one was warm and comforting for Shaggy and he relaxed into it. 

Daphne gave Shaggy a few extra pull-ups in case he needed them and helped him put a plastic sheet on the bed he chose while Fred and Velma choose their rooms. They woke Scooby up to get in bed with Shaggy and everyone went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Nice Velma. My next idea: Shaggy realizes he's a Little. Other than that, I'm ready for suggestions if you have any. As always, you can also dm me @Rockstaragorn on Tumblr, if you can find me.
> 
> Sorry, I couldn't find anything to do with Scooby, so I guess he somehow slept through all this.


	3. Shaggy Is A Little

Shaggy was tired. Tired of being an idiot. Tired of being treated like a child. He was especially tired of wetting the bed. This wasn't the first time he's been like this, and Scooby-Doo tries to comfort him when it happens, but this was the first time he tried to see if Google knew what was wrong with him.

_what's wrong with me_ he thoughtlessly typed first. A bunch of stuff about anxiety and depression came up. Not what he needed.

_ why am i such a baby_ he tried next. A bunch of psychology stuff he barely understood came up.

_ an adult who acts like a baby_. Mostly stuff about immaturity. That gave him another idea.

_ adult baby_ he tried. Helpful! There was a lot of stuff that made sense, but also some stuff that made him feel dirty like articles calling it a sexual fetish. It talked about people wetting in diapers on purpose! That must be the fetish part. He couldn't imagine wetting on purpose. Accidents are too embarrassing. It also talked about caregivers and he felt himself missing his friends. He wasn't a baby on purpose, but this sounded a lot like how he feels. The articles about it being a fetish, though... They made him feel sick. He picked up his phone. He needed Freddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: the converaation with Fred.


	4. Conversation with Fred

Fred had just fallen alseep when his phone rang. It was Shaggy.

"Shag, what's wrong?" Fred asked tiredly. 

"Freddy... like, can you come over?" Shaggy sounded scared, which caused Fred to worry. If Shaggy was scared in his own home, something was wrong These thoughts woke him up fully as he said "Yeah, I'll be right over." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Shaggy was sitting curled up on his bed, upset. He left his laptop open on the stuff about adult babies. 

He got a text from Freddy saying _Almost there_, so he went to unlock the door. Shaggy heard Fred pull up and opened the door for him.__

"Shagster? What's wrong?" Fred asked, pulling the taller boy into a hug.

I... like, need to show you something." Shaggy lead the way to his room, gestured to his laptop and at on his bed, hiding his face in his knees again. Fred read the screen. 

"You think this sounds like you?" Fred inferred. 

"Like, maybe, but i-its not, like, a sexual thing for me." 

"I don't think it has to be... Is this what's got you so upset?" Fred asked. Shaggy shrugged, looking up at him. Fred smiled softly. "Come here, " he saton the bed and wrapped an arm around Shaggy. "You can like something from a fetish without liking the sexual part, and even if you did, it would be okay." 

They sat quietly just enjoying the hug for a few minutes before Fred spoke up. 

"So, I his you'll be needing a caregiver now?" Shaggy shrugged again. "Well, if you ever need me, call, okay?" Shaggy nodded. "Now is late, and who knows what tomorrow holds? We both need to get some sleep." Fred started to walk out, but was stopped. 

"Freddy, don't leave me..." Shaggy said, sounding like he wanted to cry. 

"Okay, big guy. I'm right here. Can we go to bed now?" Shaggy nodded, but then Fred remembered something. "Do you have your protection?" Shaggy was confused for a minute before he realized Fred was talking about pull-ups. Shaggy nodded and crawled into bed, safe Freddy's arms.


	5. Wetting on A Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some actual omorashi?

Shaggy and Scooby had been split up from the gang in this spooky old mansion that Fred just had to check out. Of course, it was scary, but Shaggy had another problem as well. It was a long ride over here and of course he had been eating on the way, and he drank a big cup of soda from the last gas station, so his bladder was getting full. He had started wearing his pull-ups during the day because he fell asleep and wet in the Mystery Machine once, but he had so much liquid in him now that he didn't think his pull-up would hold it all.

Of course, Scooby knew about Shaggy's predicament.They were best friends after all. The Great Dane tried to help his friend find a restroom without telling him that. If he knew, he'd probably be embarrassed and say he was fine. Scooby saw a door that he was going to check out. He opened it with Shaggy close behind. 

It was a restroom! Shaggy's bladder almost released at the sight if the toilet, but he didn't trust the place. Then, the monster popped into their line of vision, scaring them. Scooby stood upright and Shaggy jumped into his arms. Unfortunately for both of them, Shaggy's bladder released while Scooby ran away. 

Being peed on was a little gross, but Scooby couldn't care less. Both because he knew how bad Shaggy had had to go and because he knew how scared the human was. Scooby was scared, too. 

They ran into the others eventually. Fortunately for Fred, Daphne, and Velma, they didn't litteraly run into them. That would have been super gross for them and embarrassing for Shaggy. 

Shaggy was so embarrassed from wetting on Scooby! He hid his face in the dog's fur, whimpering apologies. Scooby rubbed his back soothingly. 

"Rit's okay, Raggy. RI'm not mad at rou." 

Shaggy sobbed. Velma was mad, but Fred didn't give her a chance to speak. 

"Hey, buddy," the gang's Leader said to their Little. "You have an accident?" Shaggy nodded, sniffling. "Come here." Fred lifted Shaggy form Scooby's arms. Scooby got back down on all fours. Shaggy clung to Freddy. 

"Daph, why don't you take these two to clean up? Velms and I will stay here to investigate." Fred suggested. He didnt want to leave the girls in here alone, so he couldn't do it, and he wasnt sure if Velma would even help the boys. Daphne nodded and reached for Shaggy, but he chose to walk. 

Out at the van, Shaggy climbed in to change clothes. They had started keeping extra outfits and wipes for everybody. When he was done, he brought wipes out for Scooby and apologized profusely as the Great Dane wiped himself down. Then Scooby dropped to all fours and nuzzled his best friend. Shaggy felt so lucky to have such good friends! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In the mansion, Velma and Fred continued to search for clues. They actually caught the "monster" and unmasked him quickly. It was the young man who'd inherited the place, wanting to destroy it and collect the insurance money. The cops came and arrested him and thanked Mystery Inc. for their help. Then it was back to the hotel so Shaggy and Scooby could clean up properly. It's a good thing Shaggy made sure to put another pull up on, because he ended up needing it, this time without overfilling it and making a mess.


	6. Horror Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaggy has seen ghosts before. He sees one here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm staying the night in a hospital (I'm fine, father-in-law is having a sleep study) and we're watching Paranormal Survivor.

The gang was staying the night at Daphne's and, as most young adults do, they decided to watch horror movies.  
Shaggy made sure to put a pull-up on before even going to her house this time, but, even with bathroom breaks with Freddy (because Shaggy was to scared to go alone), his pull-up was soaked by the end of the second movie. Unfortunately, Fred was already asleep, as was Daphne, and he was sure Velma would get annoyed, so Shaggy couldn't go change. Eventually, he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Shaggy woke up with a full bladder. He tried to get up to wake Fred, but he couldn't move. He felt like something was holding him on his air mattress. He struggled until he saw a... a white shadow... a misty figure of a person. He froze in fear. The mist held him down for maybe 5 minutes, but it felt like forever to him. Then it disappeared. Aaaaand Shaggy was wet. Embarrassing as it was, Shaggy was almost ready to wear diapers. Tears of embarrassment and frustration and residual fear ran down his cheeks as he got up to wake up Daphne to ask her where to put the wet clothes. 

"Shaggy," Daph said sympathetically as she woke up, immediately knowing what was going on. "Come here." She opened her arms for a hug. Shaggy accepted. 

"Wh-where.... I-I need... Um... What...?" Shaggy tried to ask what to do to clean up, but the words wouldn't come out. 

"I'll change your bed. You go take a shower. Wake Freddy up if you need to," Daphne said sweetly. Shaggy shook his head. 

"I... I need to do it..." he said, going for stubborn, but it came out weak. 

Daph ignored him and woke up Fred saying "Hey, can you help Shag clean up?" Fred nodded groggily and got up, leading Shaggy toward the restroom after getting his bag. 

"Hey, Freddy?" Shaggy asked after getting dressed in his pull-up. 

"Yeah?" 

Do you think I... sh-should be in diapers?" It was harder to ask than he thought it would be. He felt tears in his eyes again. 

Fred didn't know how to respond. Wasn't Shaggy already in diapers? How was he supposed to say anything without upsetting the boy? 

"I think what you're doing is fine," Fred said. 

"B-but the pull-ups... I keep... wetting through them..." Shaggy's cheeks burned in humiliation. Fred got up and hugged him. 

"I'll help you look for some better protection, okay?" Shaggy nodded and tears started to fall. Fred held him close. "It's okay, it's okay. Don't worry, everything will be okay. No-one's going to judge you. We can fix this." 

Shaggy calmed down after a while.They went back to the room and Fred offered Shaggy to sleep with him. Shaggy agreed happily. 

"Hey, don't be afraid to wake me up, okay?" Shaggy nodded and he fell asleep safe in Freddy's arms.


	7. Big Brother Scooby-Doo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scooby has his own bed. I don't know if it's cannon, but that's how it is in my world.

Fred had been helping Shaggy find something to better protect against full-on accidents and multiple bed wettings. Tonight, though, Shaggy was wearing his first thick diaper and Freddy had to help his mom with something. Shaggy was nervous about going to bed tonight.

The diaper bulged and, when he walked, crinkled embarrassingly. Good thing Scooby was the only person around and he knew what was going on. Shaggy walked into his room and sat on his bed. 

"Raggy?" Scooby looked up from being curled up on his bed. "Ru rokay?" 

"Like, yeah, Scoob. I'm fine." 

"Raggy..." 

Shaggy sighed. "I'm just worried about... this." He gestured vaguely to himself. "It's, like, super obvious. Like, what if it's still not enough? What if it leaks?" 

"Ronly rone ray to find out." He nuzzled Shaggy. "Rit'll be rokay." They hugged and Shaggy buried his face in Scooby's fur. "Rwant me to stay here?" 

"No! No... Like i-if it leaks... I don't want you getting wet." 

Scooby stayed anyway and soothed Shaggy to sleep. Then he stayed to keep him feeling safe. He fell asleep eventually. 

Shaggy woke up from an especially scary nightmare, feeling his bladder emptying itself. He layed there, shivering in fear and whimpering, too scared to move. It woke Scooby up. 

Scooby moved slowly so as not to scare the human more. "Raggy?" he asked softly. Shaggy only whimpered. "Rit's rokay, Raggy. Rit rwas just a dream." Scooby hugged Shaggy. 

"Like, I'm sorry, Scoob," Shaggy says once he can speak again. "Why were you in my bed?" 

"Rou needed me," Scooby said simply. They hugged again and, when Shaggy put his face in Scooby's neck, the Great Dane could feel tears budding in the corners of the human's eyes. "Rit's rokay." They stayed like that for a while until Scooby asked "Rou need to change?" 

Shaggy felt his cheeks burn as he shifted around a bit, trying to judge how wet he was. "N-no, like I think I'm good. I want to see how much this thing can take." If his cheeks were as bright as they were hot, he'd be glowing in the dark. 

"Rokay," was all Scooby said. 

They both fell back asleep soon. In the morning, after two more nightmares and his bladder giving out before he made it to the restrrom, Shaggy's diaper still hadn't leaked. He didn't like how obvious it was, but it looked like he found a good brand of diapers. He would have to tell Freddy.


	8. Another Talk with Fred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place the day I ended chapter 7 on.

Later that day, Fred came over to see how things went.

"Hey, Shag. Sorry I couldn't be here for you last night. How'd it hold up?" 

Shaggy had decided to wear a diaper during the day to try and get used to it. Fred noticed the extra bulk but said nothing. 

"Like, it worked, but it's so noticable! I don't know if I can wear of outside the house," Shaggy all but whined. 

"Hmmm," Fred hummed thoughtfully, looking at where the diaper was. To anyone who didn't know what was going on, it would look like he was staring at Shaggy's crotch. Shaggy blushed. "I don't think anyone will notice. I mean, who would stare at that area, anyway?" 

"Good point, but, like, it also makes noise." Shaggy wiggled, making the diaper crinkle, to prove his point. 

"Okay," Fred sighed. "I'm sorry, but it's risk getting caught wearing one of those or risk getting caught with wet pants since nothing else has worked for you." Tears formed in Shaggys eyes. "I'm sorry," Fred said again, voice kind. "We can keep trying to find something, but you might want to get used to those two options. You don't have to choose right now, though" 

Shaggy hid his face in his hands and Fred wrapped him in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaning towards Shaggy choosing to just stick with these diapers, but I don't know for sure. Anyone have an opinion on what to do? Especially if you have experience with this sort of thing, no matter which position you were in.


	9. Distracted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided he'll probably wear the diapers. But he's not wearing one in this chapter. Opinions on rather or not he'd choose to wear them are still welcome.

The gang were so caught up in solving the case, Shaggy and Scooby didn't even think about food. They had been working for hours and Shaggy didn't notice, but his bladder was getting full. He squirmed slightly and got back to work. No one else noticed either, they were all so absorbed in their own jobs.

Eventually, Shaggy felt a wet warmth in his crotch area. He froze as urine ran down his legs. He let something like a gasp mixed with a sob and everyone looked up. 

"Shaggy! Can you go one day without wetting yourself? Where are your diapers?" Velma berated him. 

Shaggy attempted to stutter out a reply, but it wasn't coherent. Scooby stood on his back legs and hugged his best friend. 

"Velma!" Daphne stepped up. "Shaggy, it's okay." 

"Do you have extra clothes?" Fred asked gently. Shaggy nods, but doesn't move. "Come on, let's get you changed." Fred held his hand out and Shaggy took it. 

"Velma, why are you so hard on him?" Daphne asked as the girls and Scooby were left alone. Scooby's ears perked up. He wanted to know that, too. 

"Because he's such a baby. He needed grow up! You have no idea what it was like to date a bedwetter who's afraid of his own shadow!" Velma rants. 

"No, but I do know what it's like to be friends with one, and you haven't been very friendly to him lately... Not since... You two broke up..." Daphne realizes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The guys stopped to pickk up Shaggy's bag. Shaggy clung to Freddie's hand all the way to the restroom. 

"Do you need help?" Fred asked. He might not, normally, but Shaggy seemed... younger... more vulnerable than usual. Shaggy nods in answer to his question. 

Fred helped Shaggy get out of his wet clothes and then opened his bag. He saw a few diapers in there. 

"Shaggy... do you want to wear one of these?" He held the diaper up. Shaggy nodded, blushing. "Okay," he put a towel down, "lay down." Shaggy does as told. Fred quickly puts the diaper on Shaggy and then puts a clean pair of pants on him. "Up." Shaggy stood up. 

"Don't feel like talking?" Shaggy shook his head. "That's okay." Shaggy reached out for Fred, looking really... small... "Can't walk either?" Shaggy shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "Okay, come on, bud." He picked Shaggy up and walked back into the room. 

Daphne went into the restroom, got Shaggy's wet clothes, and put them in the washer. She zipped up his bag and brought it back to the room. 

"Feel better, Shaggy?" she aaked. He nodded.


	10. Halloween Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off these prompts:
> 
> -An easily scared character getting dragged to a haunted house by their friends/lover, they’re desperate as they walk through it, leaking a bit everytime something jumps out at them, eventually they can’t take it anymore and wet themselves when something especially scary jumps out at them, soaking their pants and sobbing.
> 
> -If the character is at the haunted house with friends, the person in costume that causes them to wet themself feels guilty about it and leads them off to the bathroom to get cleaned up. They turn out to be really attractive underneath the scary costume and are actually really sweet. They ask the person who wet for their number.
> 
> By yaoi-yuri-lover-404 on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader insert! Tell me what you think!

Shaggy was so ready for tonight! The gang was going to go to a haunted house for Halloween! A, a fake one. One of thise lame ones for the civilians. Well. They are technically civilians but still... He was little nervous because his diaper wouldn't fit under the costume, but everything was always fake on Halloween! He'll be fine!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Shaggy and Scooby had just finished eating when Fred pulled up. Shaggy was going to as the restroom first, but he ran out of time. Oh well. It's not that bad. Shaggy and Scooby go outside and get in the van. After they pick everyone up, they head to the "haunted house." 

Shaggy's bladder had filled a bit quicker than he expected, but it still wasn't too bad. When they got there, Shaggy noticed a snack stand and some porta- potties, both with long lines. He ignored both in favor of staying in line for the house with his friends. He figured he could be through the haunted house and back home before he got a turn at the snack stand or porta-potties. 

The line moved rather quickly. They were letting groups go in one minute apart. Soon, Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Daphne, and Fred got ti go in. 

The place was scarier than Shaggy expected. He heard chainsaws and evil-sounding laughter and everyone someone would jump out at him, his bladder would leak a bit. At one point, not long before the end, a clown jumped out with a chainsaw, and that was it for Shaggy. He soaked himself right then and there, sobbing as he did so. 

You felt bad for making this cute guy wet himself. You take of your mask and turn off the chainsaw, setting it on the ground. 

"Hey, man, it's okay. Accidents happen," you say. 

Shaggy looks up at you, tears still streaming down his face. His cheeks are an adorable shade of red. 

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," you say, holding your hand out for him to take. He does. Scooby follows. 

The haunted house was just, like, your garrage or something that you and some friends set up. You take the cute guy into your main house across the yard and to a real restroom. 

"Feel free to take a shower. I have some clothes that should fit you," you say after showing him the restroom. You go to look for said clothes before he can speak. 

Shaggy takes a quick shower, but he can't stop crying. He... He didn't mean to do this. He loves Halloween. He knew he was a coward, but... Shaggy's self-depreciation was interrupted by you knocking on the door. 

"Hey, man, I got the clothes. I hope they fit. They'll be right here outside the door." You left the clothes and go where you couldn't see him if he opens the door. 

Shaggy finished his shower and then put on your clothes. He came out of the restroom to find you waiting for him. 

"Feel better?" you asked kindly. He nodded meekly. "So, I don't think I caught your name?" 

"Sh-Shaggy," he whimpered. 

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby said from behind, making you jump. You forgot the dog was there. And... You didn't know he could talk. 

"Well, it's nice to meet both of you." You planned to go for a handshake, but decided to give Shaggy a full-on hug. He seemed to relax a bit from it. Not what you expected, but very nice. Then you pet Scooby-Dooby-Doo and he stood on his hind legs and hugged you with an "Aww." 

"So, Shaggy," you asked, pulling put your phone, "like, can I get your number?" 

Shaggy typed his number in and saved it as "Shaggy Rogers" and you gave him your number when he asked. Then you walked him back out to his friends. 

A cute guy wetting himself and crying in front of you and then giving you his number? You've always liked Halloween, but this was the best one ever!


	11. Date Night

You realized too late that you forgot to give that Shaggy guy your name or number. You decide to call him after a few days. He answers after two rings.

"Hey, Shaggy Rogers? It's (y/n). From, from the haunted house? I was wondering if you'd like to hang out tonight?" 

"Like, yeah! That sounds great!" 

"Cool. Shall we say movie theater at 7:00?" 

"Like, sure." 

Fred had been hanging out with Shaggy that day and he convicinced him to wear a diaper to the movies. 

"A lot of people have accidents at the movies. I think you'd better be protected." 

Shaggy hated to admit it, but he was right. Shaggy had certainly had his fair share of accidents at the theater, and he didn't want to wet himself in front of you again. He used the restroom at his house and put a diaper on right before he left. 

You were so excited! The cutest guy from your haunted house was going out with you tonight! Was it messed up that you hoped he wet himself again? Probably, but he was so cute and sweet, and so vulnerable when he's embarrassed! That's why, when he let you pick the movie, you chose the new horror movie that was supposed to be really scary. 

Like a true gentleman, Shaggy paid for everything, for which you were relieved when you saw how much food he was getting. You just wanted the traditional popcorn and a drink and a box of candy because he insisted on you getting more. He got popcorn, several boxes of candy, nachos, and a hotdog, which made you decide to get one, too because it looked and smelled so good! You get all your snacks and go into the theater where the movie would play. 

Shaggy had gone through his nachos and hotdog and his drink before the movie was even scheduled to start. He went to get a refill on his drink. When he came back, you left to use the restroom. Not because you had a lot to drink or anything, it was just a precaution so hopefully you wouldn't have to leave during the movie. There were only two commercials left when you came back before the movie started. SHAGGY 

Soon after the movie started, Shaggy couldn't get comfortable and he didn't know why. He kept fidgeting and squirming, trying to distract himself with his food. It wasn't until the first jump scare that he realized what was wrong. He lost a spurt of urine and he froze, realizing for the first time that he needed the restroom. But... the movie was kind of scary and he didn't want to walk through the dark theater alone. He also didn't want to wet his diaper. That was only for accidents. He crossed his legs and hoped he could hold it.

Another jumpscare, and he lost control for a full five seconds. He squirmed and whimpered. 

"Hey, Shaggy, what's wrong?" you whispered, placing a hand on his knee. "N-nothing," he responded, though his voice was high pitched with panic. 

"Come here, sweetie," you say pulling him out of the row of seats and toward the door. 

He froze halfway down the isle. Unbenounced to you, his bladder had given out. You heard him sobbing and encouraged him to move. Once out in the hallway, you ask him what's wrong. 

"I-I had an accident," he weeped. 

You looked at his pants for a moment before realizing he must be wearing a diaper or something. Then, you pull him into a hug. 

"Hey, it's okay. It happens." You rub his back soothingly. "At least you were protected from making a mess, right?" He cried harder and you think maybe that wasn't the right to say. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's okay. It's okay."

He buried his face in your shoulder and you hugged him tight. 

"Hey, what if we go somewhere for you to clean up and then we go back to my place?" you offered. He looked up at you and agreed, drying his tears, though they're replaced quickly. 

The two of you went to a store to get dispersed wipes. You insisted on paying and also get him some pajamas. He was going to spend the night. You got home, showed him the restroom, and he came out in his new pajamas. You assumed he changed diapers, too. 

"Those look good on you." You kissed him on the lips. He was shocked, but kissed back. 

"Like, Zoinks..." 

"This has been a good night," you said. He agreed wholeheartedly.


	12. The Night After

Shaggy woke up, bladder bursting. He didn't think the pull-ups you bought could handle this much urine, but he was too scared to move, thanks to what he saw of that movie. He tried to wake you up.  


"(Y/N), please wake up. I, I need... to use the restroom..." he said shyly, squeezing his legs together. 

"You know where it is," you say, not truly awake 

"P-please..." That's when Shaggy's bladder gave out. He froze, sobbing as he soaked your bed. "I'm sorry," he repeats over and over. 

"Hey, it's not your fault. You tried to wake me," you soothe, awake now. You pull him into a hug. "Accidents happen, sweetie. It's okay." You just hold him, letting him cry it out for a few minutes, but he doesn't calm down. "Hey, come on, why don't we get cleaned up, okay? There are other rooms we can sleep in." This seems to upset him more, the opposite of what you were trying to do. 

"I'm sorry... I ruined... your bed!" he cries between sobs. 

"Hey, you didn't ruin anything. It can be cleaned up. But right now, _we_ need to clean up before we get a rash or something. Why don't you go first, okay?" He did get the worst of it, obviously. You were a little damp, but he was soaked. __

_ _"I-I'm s-s-s-scared..." he whimpers. Oh right, you did watch a horror movie with him. _ _

_ _"Okay. Let me come around the bed and I'll take you to the restroom, okay?" You talked to him as you walked around the bed so as not to startle him when you got to him. "Okay, I'm here." You reached a hand out and he took it. You led him to the restroom. The pull-ups were already in there, but he needed clean clothes. "Get in the shower. I'll get you some clothes, alright?" He nodded and dissapeared into the restroom. _ _

_ _You found a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that you hoped would fit him well enough and took them to the restroom. You knocked on the door. _ _

_ _"Shaggy, it's me," you said gently. _ _

_ _"L-like, come in," he called, sounding nervous. _ _

_ _You entered the restroom and placed the clothes on the counter next to the package of pull-ups. You told him where they were, got out a towel for him, and left to get your own clothes. You also put a plastic sheet over the mattress of the bed you planned to sleep on just in case this happened again. _ _

_ _When Shaggy got out of the shower, you showed him to the room, where you had already remade the bed. The plastic sheet crinkled a bit as he climbed onto the bed, and he looked up at you sadly. _ _

_ _"Its just a precaution, " you said gently. You went to hug him before remembering you were still gross. "Let me shower, then we'll talk, okay?" He nodded. _ _

_ _You stripped your bed and put the bedding in the washer before taking your shower. Then you got into the other bed you'd made and hugged Shaggy, who was crying again. _ _

_ _"Hey, what's wrong?" _ _

_ _He tries to speak, but all you got out of it was "plastic sheet" and "baby". You felt bad. You had no good explanation for the plastic sheet other than "I don't want you wet another mattress," which you were not going to tell hi-... An idea struck you. A delicate way to put it! _ _

_ _"You're not a baby," you said, hoping you'd understood him correctly. "And look how upset you were about the other matress. You didn't ruin it, but you were worried you did. I didn't want you to feel the same way about this one. That's why there's a plastic sheet. Just in case you have another accident. It also makes cleaning way easier!" you said, trying to lighten his mood._ _

He nods, but he's still crying. You hug him and he ends up crying himself to sleep in your arms. You gently lay down with him and quickly fall asleep yourself.


	13. Bladder Infection

Shaggy's bladder had been bothering him all day! And it didn't help that they were in an especially spooky case. His diapers leaked a few times from how often he'd been wetting, so by the end of the case, his pants were wet and he had a rash. At least he was going to stay with you that night! You'd make him feel better!

The gang invited you to celebrate with them at the Malt Shop. There's a bit of animosity between you and Velma so you're always nervous to go out with them, but you love Fred, Daphne, and if course, Scooby and Shaggy, so you can't say no. 

Shaggy squirmed quite a bit while drinking his milkshake. Velma snapped at him. You glared at her, wrapping an arm around him. This is why you don't like her. She's so mean to Shaggy! You left soon after that. You're a pacifist, but you felt like fighting a certain someone in an orange turtle neck. Shag and Scoob hitched a ride with you. Shaggy squirmed the whole way to your house. 

Once you got home and unlocked the door, Shaggy dashed in, mumbling what you assumed was an apology. You let out a bit of a laugh. You knew he needed the restroom. You and Scooby walked in at a normal pace. You soon heard whimpering from the restroom. You knocked on the door. 

"Hey, sweetie, do you need help?" 

Shaggy nodded miserably before remembering you couldn't see him and saying "y-yes." You walked in. He was fully clothed. 

"I, I can't go, " he wept, holding himself. "I feel like I can't hold it b-but nothing w-w-will come out!" He blushed bright red and squeezed himself through his pants. 

"Okay, here, sit on the toilet okay?" 

"In, in my clothes?" He sniffled. 

"No, take them off." 

You looked away as he did this... as if it matters... and turned back once you heard him sit on the toilet. You turn the sink water on and started rubbing his bladder. He squirmed and cried. 

"It hurts!" 

"I know, baby, but don't fight it. Just relax." The pet name just slipped out. You were both too occupied to care. 

His bladder eventually emptied itself, but it had traces of blood, you noticed as you flush it. Your first instinct was to worry, but, you washed your hands and Googled "bloody urine men", and figured it was most likely a UTI. You would take him to the doctor tomorrow. 

Shaggy had walked out of the restroom ahead of you. You found him sitting on the couch looking uncomfortable and embarrassed. Scooby was trying to comfort him. 

"Hey, dont worry about what just happened," you said. "Its nothing to be embarrassed about." He nodded and his blush faded a bit but he still didn't look comfortable. "What's wrong?" 

"L-like do I have clean clothes here?" His blush was back in full. 

"Oh, yeah, come on." 

You took him to your room and gave him some pajamas that he leaves here. There's also a tube of Destin on top and a clean diaper in case he needs either. He blushed as you left to let him change. 

Shaggy came back into the living room in his pajamas, looking a little happier, which makes you happy. You hugged him before asking him and Scooby "So what do you want to do?" 

"Movie!" Scooby said excitedly at the same time Shaggy asked the word hopefully. 

"Okay." You knew that would be their answer. "What movie?" 

You eventually decided on a kids movie. You and Shaggy cuddled on the couch with Scooby laying on the floor in front of the couch. Soon, Shaggy started squirming again. You paused the movie, maneuvered him and yourself around Scooby's sleeping body, and took him to the restroom. 

Do you think you'll need help again?" you asked Shaggy looked away, blinking back tears as he squirmed. 

"I-I dont, like, want to go. Like I-it's going to hurt!" You hugged him gently. 

"If you dont go, it'll hurt worse," you reasoned, still holding him. "Come on." You led him into the restroom. "Clothes off and sit," you pointed to the toilet. He obeyed. You started rubbing his bladder and he went in little spurts, crying the whole time. When he was done, he leaned against you, exhausted and in pain. You just kept soothing him. When he calmed down a bit, you told him, "I think it's time for bed." He agreed. 

You both washed your hands and got in your bed. You left the door cracked in case Scooby wanted to join you. You just hoped he didn't lay on Shaggy... Shaggy fell asleep quickly. You were up playing games and reading fanfiction on your phone for a while. At one point, Shaggy started whimpering and then he wet himself. You changed him. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. He ended up having another accident before you fell asleep. He woke up when you changed him that time. 

"L-like s-sorry. I can, I can do that," he said, blushing brightly, but you were basically done. 

You finished putting in the new diaper and pulled up his pants while saying, "It's okay, I've got it." You stand up. "I'm going to throw this away and wash my hands. Then we can talk if you want." You enter and did just that. He was asleep when you came back. You fall asleep quickly after getting into bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The next morning, you took Shaggy and Scooby to a buffet near your house, where, once Shaggy was full, you told him you'd be taking him to the doctor. He was pretty okay with it. You dropped Scooby off at the dog park so he didn't have to stay in the car, then drove to Shays doctor. 

Shaggy signed himself in, but didn't know why he was there. You realized you didn't tell him of your suspicion of a bladder infection and he might not have noticed the signs. You told him. That's when he got scared. You wrapped him in a hug before he could freak out. It helped. He calmed down a bit and the two of you sat in the waiting room. 

"Norville," the nurse finally called after awhile. He was still nervous, so you held his hand and went back with him. The nurse checked his vitals and asked what was wrong. He told her. She left saying, "The doctor will be in shortly." 

Soon after the nurse left, Shaggy started squirming. 

"Oh, Shaggy," you said sympathetically. "You have to go now?" 

"I'm sorry," he sniffled. 

"Its okay." You got up and rubbed his back. 

He started crying as the doctor walked in. Everyone could hear the tell tale hissing that meant he was wetting himself. You got up to comfort him, but the doctor got there first. 

"Its okay. That's what UTI's will do to you." She waited a minute, hugging him, before saying, "I'm guessing you're wearing a diaper or something?" Shaggy nodded. "Why dont we leave and you get changed?" She nodded at her nurse who got out a hospital adult diaper and some wipes. "And leave the used diaper out so we can try to get a urine sample from it." Then, the nurse and doctor walked out of the room and shut the door. 

The first thing you did was hug Shaggy for a minute. Then, you helped him change. He laid the used diaper, open, on the bed thing. Then you hugged him until the doctor knocked on the door again. You each took a seat and you said, "Come in."

Blood was obvious in Shaggys urine, and they were able to get a testable sample. He was humiliated the whole time. The test came back. It was a UTI. He was prescribed antibiotics and something for pain and told to stick to a liquid and BRATT diet (Bananas, Rice, Applesauce, Tea, and Toast) so as to stay hydrated and not upset his stomach. 

You got his medicine, picked up Scooby from the dog park, and went to the grocery store to buy food he liked that would fit his diet for the next few days. You weren't sure if dairy products were allowed, but you did get him some vanilla ice cream so he could have something sweet if he wanted it. 

After shopping, you went to his house to help him pack to go back to your house. He wasn't suffering this alone! You were taking care of him. That wasn't negotiable. And of course, Scooby was coming, too. Other than choosing what to take, you insisted on doing everything so that Shaggy didn't strain himself. You loaded the car, got home, unloaded the car after convincing Shaggy to rest, and then you all settled down with a movie, where Shaggy fell asleep cuddling you.


	14. Taking Care of the Bladder Infection

The next few days were torture to Shaggy. He would run off to the restroom every ten minutes, though he ended up not using it most of the time. And to make matters worse, you made sure to keep him hydrated.

On the second day after you took Shaggy to the doctor, Fred called to check on him. You had convinced Shaggy to at least tell his friends he was sick and staying with you. They teased the two of you a bit for that. 

"Hey, Shag, how you doing?" Freddie asked. 

"Still sick," he said weakly. He didn't want everyone to know it was a bladder infection, that's too embarrassing, so he acted like he was sick to his stomach while talking on the phone. 

"Aw, that's too bad. You want me to bring you some soup? I'm sure (Y/N) could use a break." 

"Um..." What was he supposed to do? You definitely deserved a break, but he didn't want Fred to know what was actually wrong. He started tearing up in panic. Fortunately, you noticed and offered to take the phone. He let you and you rubbed his shoulder to calm him. 

"Hey, what's up?" You asked. 

"I... just offered to bring some soup and give you a break..." Fred said.

"Oh, okay... That's a nice gesture, but Shaggy's pretty sick. Don't want you catching it, too." 

"I guess that makes sense. Call if you need anything." Fred hanged up. 

Shaggy was back in the restroom. He came out after a few minutes with tears in his eye. You pulled him into your arms. 

"Hey, I told Fred not to come." He nods, but is still upset. "Is something wrong?" 

He shakes his head, crying harder. 

"Did you have an accident?" You whisper. He shook his head, but his body language said yes. "You need help changing?" You didn't wait for his answer. You led him to the room to change him. 

Shaggy cried harder as you exposed his wet diaper. You changed him quickly, threw away the trash, washed your hands, and hug him. He was practically in your lap as you tried to comfort him. 

"Hey, accidents happen. You were scared, and you couldn't tell could you?" He shook his head. "It's okay." The two of you fell asleep cuddling. 

You wike up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Shaggy stirred a bit, but you soothed him for a moment and he stayed asleep. You went to answer the door. It was Fred. 

"Hey, I know you said not to come, but... well, I..." 

yYou let him in because what else would you do? "Shaggys asleep," you said. <"That's good. Best thing for being sick is to get rest, right?" He smiled. You nodded. "Um, where can I set this?" He held up the soup. 

"Oh, uh, anywhere you can find space. What kind is it?" 

"Chocken noodle." 

"Cool." That fit well enough into Shaggy's diet. 

"So, do you need to get some rest?" Fred asked. "I can take care of Shaggy if he wakes up." 

"Actually, he's not that much work. I'm fine." You should go check on him, but you're sure he's wet and Fred didn't need to see you change him. But... 

Shaggy woke up screaming. He had a horrible nightmare. And now he was soaked. The bed was soaked. Tears started falling as he started trying to clean up, but he was a bit disoriented and didn't remember where he was. 

You rushed into the room, Fred hot on your heels. Shaggy was in wet clothes, trying to take the sheets off the bed. Fred came up and hugged him, clearly not caring that he'd get wet. Shaggy allowed the comfort. You went to work cleaning the bed. 

Freddie took Shaggy to the restroom to get a shower. When he got out, he was wrapped in a towel. You gave Freddie some clean clothes and then got Shaggy dressed. 

"Does that feel better?" you asked as you helped him into his shirt. He blushed and nodded. You rubbed his back, not wanting to hug him because you had washed the sheets and had gotten wet. 

Once Fred got out of the shower, you got in. Meanwhile, Fred and Shaggy talked. 

"So, looks like you have another caretaker," Fred says casually. 

"L-like I didn't mean to replace you..." 

"You didn't. I'm still here for you. I'm glad to see you and (Y/N) are so close, though. 

"So... you're not actually sick are you?" 

"I-I a-am," Shaggy said quietly, wanting to cry. Fred hugged him. 

"Then what's wrong? You aren't acting sick." Shaggy did start crying. He hadn't wanted the gang to know! It's so embarrassing! You came in at that time. 

"Shaggy!" You said worriedly. "Fred, what happened?" 

"I just asked if he was really sick! He doesn't seem like it!" 

"Shaggy, it's okay to tell him. He won't judge you." Shaggy nodded through his tears. "He has a bladder infection," you told Fred. 

"That makes sense. Shaggy it's okay. Everyone gets them, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Fred hugged Shaggy close. 

Shaggy calmed down a bit. You and Fred managed to soothe him back to sleep rather quickly. Then, Fred tried to convince you to get some rest, and honestly, you were ready to take him up on the offer. You showed Fred around the house, told him to help himself if he got hungry or thirsty, and curled up in bed beside Shaggy. You fell alseep quickly, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always welcome. Message me at Rockstaragorn on Tumblr or @Rockstaragorn#7741 on Discord or leave a comment on here!


End file.
